


You're a thunderstorm (And I love the way you move)

by thegirl20



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Tissaia receives a surprise visitor at a ball.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 36
Kudos: 139





	You're a thunderstorm (And I love the way you move)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bratwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratwolf/gifts).



Tissaia sips her wine while surveying the room. Stregobor had made arrangements for representatives of some of the smaller kingdoms of the North to gather for strategic discussions and, of course, there had to be a ball. She had intimated that she might not attend, but Stregobor had convinced her that it wouldn't look good to these visitors if the Rectoress of Aretuza chose not to spend time in their company. So, she had thrown on the first suitable dress she'd come across, and trudged down to the ballroom.

Weary from the talks, which had gone nowhere, Tissaia tries to decide how long decorum dictates she remain at the event. After her experience with dimeritium at Sodden, she finds that she tires more quickly these days. Just as she's thinking about making the rounds and saying her goodbyes, she senses a disturbance in chaos nearby. She tenses, but relaxes when she recognises the magical signature. She should have known. Not many people have the skill to portal directly into Aretuza. Before she has a chance to go and investigate, the doors to the ballroom swing open, revealing the source of her thoughts.

Tissaia rolls her eyes at the grand entrance, but can't deny the swirl of emotion in her stomach at seeing Yennefer after many months of no contact.

Yennefer, of course, looks magnificent. Unusually, she's not wearing some elaborate gown. Instead, she has opted for tight black trousers paired with knee high leather boots and a laced waistcoat worn over a white shirt. A black cape completes the ensemble. It's all rather...dashing, and Tissaia finds she has to swallow to wet her throat.

Paying no heed to the commotion she's caused, Yennefer glances around until her eyes land on Tissaia and she starts to head in her direction, cape billowing behind her. Tissaia sets down her wine glass on a nearby table and awaits her arrival.

"Rectoress De Vries." Yennefer bows deeply.

Tissaia lifts an eyebrow. "Such formality, Yennefer of Vengerberg. To what do I owe this honour?"

Yennefer stands up to her full height and moves closer to Tissaia, holding out a hand. "Will you dance with me?" She lifts her chin, her voice shifting to the inside of Tissaia's head. _Say yes. I'll explain._

"Of course," Tissaia says, taking Yennefer's hand.

Their skin connects and she is transported back to an earlier time, to another night in Aretuza.

Tissaia sucks in a breath and holds her head high as Yennefer leads her to the floor. They assume the correct hold for the music; Yennefer's hand on her hip holds firmly, while her own rests on Yennefer's shoulder. Their other hands remain linked and, on the beat, Yennefer sweeps them off to join the couples already dancing.

They move well together, Tissaia notes. Yennefer is an accomplished dancer and she leads with confidence. Any other reaction her body might experiencing from being this close to Yennefer is of no consequence and thus can be ignored. Until she looks up to meet Yennefer's eyes; there's no denying the quickening of her heartbeat, nor the clenching of her stomach.

_Well?_ she asks. _You said you would explain._

Yennefer gives a single nod, her eyes darting around the room before returning to Tissaia's. _There's to be an attempt made on your life tonight._

Tissaia misses a step, but Yennefer rights them both, keeping her moving.

_How do you know this?_ she asks.

_I always keep an ear out for news related to y- To Aretuza._

Neither of them acknowledge the slip.

_And what did you hear?_

_My source didn't have many details, but I believe the intelligence to be true._ Yennefer sucks in a breath through her nose, her jaw clenching. _And I don't think it's difficult to work out who's behind it._

Stregobor. He'd been the one to organise this whole event, when generally he is happy to sit back and let others do such outreach work. What a perfect excuse to have a number of strangers within the walls at Aretuza all at once.

Tissaia nods. _Thank you for warning me. I'll deal with it._

_No you will not!_ Yennefer scowls at her as they go through a complicated part of the dance which results in Tissaia's back being pressed to Yennefer's front, their joined hands resting on Tissaia's hip. _We don't have enough information. If you confront him, he'll deny it, and then try again when we are unprepared._

_What is this 'we' you speak of?_ Tissaia allows herself to be spun and then pulled back into Yennefer's arms as the music finishes. _I believe I am the target, not you._

Yennefer sighs and tightens the hold she has on Tissaia's hand when she tries to withdraw it. "Come with me." Without waiting for agreement, she starts to walk, and Tissaia has no choice but to go along with her if she wants to avoid a scene. As they leave, she sees Stregobor watching them, his eyes narrowed. Yennefer shifts her grip to Tissaia's elbow, keeping her moving until they are clear of the doors and a good distance from the ballroom, then she makes an abrupt turn into a small, dark offshoot of the corridor and holds out a hand to conjure a portal. She looks back at Tissaia and nods to the swirling vortex.

"After you."

Frowning, Tissaia shakes her head. "I'm not running away, Yennefer." She tilts her head. "I know that is _your_ answer to everything, but it is not mine."

Anger and shame flash in Yennefer's eyes. "You're not running away. You are making a strategic withdrawal in the interests of gathering information and making plans accordingly." Still she hesitates and Yennefer sighs. "Please?"

Tissaia shakes her head. "They'll follow your trail."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Yennefer asks. "You taught me well, Tissaia. They won't find us."

With a sigh to show she's still not entirely happy with this plan, Tissaia steps through the portal and finds herself in a desert, dark and vast and cold since the sun has gone down. Yennefer follows and casts another portal, this time taking them into a snow covered landscape, where they are greeted by an older gentleman. Yennefer nods to him and _he_ casts a portal, which Yennefer urges her through.

"Who was that?" Tissaia asks, worried about involving people in whatever's going on.

"An old friend," Yennefer says, reaching into her waistcoat and pulling out a vial. "Last one." She smashes the vial on the ground and the contents spread out, shimmering like a pond in the summer sunlight. Yennefer steps close to her and takes hold of her arm again.

"This one involves a bit of precision," she says. "So stay close."

"What do you mean a bit of-" Her words are cut off as Yennefer falls forward, pulling Tissaia with her, into the horizontal portal. She doesn't have time to scream because the pair of them have landed on a very large bed.

"It worked!" Yennefer says, pushing herself into a sitting position and grinning down at Tissaia. "I thought we might end up on the floor."

Tissaia scowls at her and attempts to get up while maintaining her dignity in a dress she now realises is split far too high on her thigh. She pulls the skirt back into place, covering her knees, and shuffles to the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, Rectoress, this wasn't some elaborate ploy to get you into my bed," Yennefer says, getting up and straightening her own clothing. "I just wanted to ensure we had a soft landing."

"Where are we?" Tissaia asks, looking at their surroundings. They're in a fairly basic bedroom, with little decoration or embellishment to signal where they might be.

"Toussaint," Yennefer tells her, going to the window and peeking through the curtains. "A property of mine I've had for years. No-one knows about it, so we're safe here, and I've covered our trail."

"And what now?" Tissaia asks. "We remain hidden here? For how long?" She shakes her head. "I fail to see how this is _not_ running aw-"

Yennefer stalks up to her and grasps her arm, surprising her enough to stop talking.

"Listen, I didn't go to all the trouble of keeping you alive at Sodden just to let you die by some assassin's hand." Yennefer's eyes fall to the floor. "I won't have your death on my conscience."

As declarations go, it leaves a lot to be desired. Especially after their last encounter. Tissaia lifts an eyebrow in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "Try not to get _too_ sentimental dear."

Yennefer brings her gaze up, her eyes shining with tears. "What do you want me to say? That I don't want you to die?" She shrugs. "I don't. That I can't bear the thought of living in a world where you're not alive? I can't." Her chin trembles now, but she continues. "That I spend every waking minute thinking of you?" Tears spill over her lashes, but she maintains eye contact. "That's the truth of the matter."

Bringing her free hand up to wipe Yennefer's tears, Tissaia shakes her head. "Then why did you _leave_?" she whispers.

Yennefer blows out a shaky breath and shakes her head. She lets go of Tissaia and turns away, wiping at her own face before walking to the window where she stands, looking out into the darkness.

"I've asked myself the same question," she says, finally.

"And? Have you found any answers?" Tissaia straightens her back, linking her hands at her abdomen. "I don't even know why I was surprised. I should have expected that to be your reaction."

Yennefer glances over, hurt deepening her eyes. "Well, if we're playing that game, I wasn't even sure if you _wanted_ me to stay. You never said anything to make you believe you did."

"You think I allow just anyone into my bed, do you?" Tissaia hisses, her frustration and hurt now shining through her facade. "And what chance did you give me to say _anything_? I woke and you were gone."

"I'm sorry!" Yennefer covers her face with her hands, repeating the words, more softly. "I'm sorry. I just...it all felt like too much." Her hands drop and she faces Tissaia fully. "Finding out that you...you returned my feelings, getting to _be_ with you, to touch you. It was too much."

"Too much? What does that mean?" Tissaia presses, her throat aching.

"Too much to risk," Yennefer says, in rushed whisper. She takes a step closer then stops. "I had you in my arms and- and I got scared that I'd somehow ruin it, like I always do, and that I'd lose you."

Tissaia closes her eyes against the burn in them, determined not to let Yennefer see her cry. She gets herself under control and opens her eyes again. "So you engineered the loss yourself. You left."

"I left before I could _hurt_ you," Yennefer protests. "I left before I caused irreparable damage."

"You hurt me _by_ leaving," Tissaia says, before she can stop herself.

She turns away, and covers her mouth with her hand. She hears Yennefer move closer and a hand touches her shoulder. She shrugs it off and moves away a few steps, turning back to face Yennefer.

"You once told me you wanted everything." She swallows. "I _gave_ you everything. Every part of me. And you walked away." She sniffs and shakes her head. "And now you sweep back into my life as if nothing has happened, practically abducting me-"

"You stepped through that portal willingly!" Yennefer counters. "I never forced you."

"I can't _think_ when you're near me!" Tissaia blurts out. "You befuddle me like no other. I've given you more leeway, I've let you away with more...more nonsense than I have any other person in my lifetime." She's breathing heavily now, disgusted at herself for being so open. "I told myself it was because I saw great potential in you, that I saw _myself_ in you. But...when you returned to Aretuza, when you came to Sodden-" She stops speaking and presses her lips together, swallowing. "I couldn't deny that what I felt for you went far beyond pride or protectiveness."

"Tissaia," Yennefer begins. "I understand all that." She lifts her eyebrows and tilts her head. "Do you think it was easy for me to admit to myself that I had feelings for you? When I'd spent several lifetimes trying to convince myself I hated you?"

Shaking her head, Tissaia adjusts her medallion so she won't have to look at Yennefer. "It's of no consequence. You made your choice. You left." Her body feels heavy with regret and fatigue. She crosses the room and sits heavily on the edge of the bed. "

"You gave me a second chance before," Yennefer points out. "Even though I'm 'stubborn' and 'proud'."

" _Second_ chance?" Tissaia laughs. "Yennefer, I've given you more chances than you know. Certainly more than you deserve."

"That's true," Yennefer says, coming to sit beside Tissaia on the bed, leaving a little space between them. But even this nearness is enough to fog her mind, to make her want to fall into Yennefer's arms and forget the rest of the world like she'd done that night in Aretuza. "So will you give me one more?"

"Don't." Tissaia knocks Yennefer's hand away as it moves towards her face, and stands. "Don't do this again."

She takes a few steps away, putting some distance between them in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She can already feel her defenses weakening and she knows the closer she is to Yennefer, the more likely she is to cave in. She remains facing the opposite direction, her thumb worrying the back of her medallion.

"I was scared."

Yennefer's voice is small, and soft. Tissaia closes her eyes and steels herself.

"Of what?" she asks.

"Oh come _on_ , Tissaia." Again, she listens as Yennefer approaches her, feels the warmth of her, even though they aren't touching. "You _know_ what I fear the most."

_Even if you were a beauty, still no-one would love you._

Tissaia takes a deep breath through her nose. "Your fear is-" The word jams in her throat until she pushes it out. "-unfounded."

Yennefer lets out a strange noise, almost a whimper. Hands come to rest on her hips, a body against her back. She allows it, because she is weak for this woman. Because she craves her touches and the vitality her presence always brings. Yennefer's nose grazes her cheek.

"Perhaps that's even more frightening," she murmurs, her lips brushing over Tissaia's earlobe.

"Frightening enough for you to be gone by morning?" Tissaia asks, resisting the urge to bury her fingers in Yennefer's hair and drag her closer.

"It's my house," Yennefer says, her hands slipping further around Tissaia's waist. "It would be incredibly rude of me to leave you here all alone."

"It was incredibly rude the last time you did it," Tissaia points out.

"I know. I _am_ sorry for that." She rests her forehead against Tissaia's temple. "Forgive me? Please?"

Tissaia sighs, allowing her body to sag against the one behind her, holding her. She turns so her forehead is pressed to Yennefer's. "It can't happen again, Yennefer." Strong arms tighten around her, but she continues. "I could not stand it, and I would _not_ be so forgiving a second time. Do you understand?"

Yennefer urges her to turn around so they are facing one another. Her eyes are bright and earnest and she nods. "I understand. I promise I won't run from you again." She lifts Tissaia's hands and presses them to her chest. "I promise to stay and face whatever we need to face together."

Searching her face and her aura for artifice, Tissaia finds none. She sighs and brings their joined hands to her lips, kissing Yennefer's knuckles. "I've missed you," she whispers.

"I've missed you too."

Yennefer dips her head and leans closer, hesitating until Tissaia leans in and brings their lips together. The kiss is almost chaste compared to others they've shared, but it is a signal of something new and tentative and wonderful. Tissaia lets go of Yennefer's hands, and grasps her hips instead, moving under her cape and pulling her closer, deepening the embrace. Yennefer makes a guttural sound deep in her chest, her own hands sliding to Tissaia's back to hold her close.

A thought occurs to Tissaia and she pulls back, leaving Yennefer with her eyes closed and mouth open. Her forehead wrinkles in confusion at the loss and she opens her eyes as Tissaia narrows hers.

"This planned attempt on my life," she begins. "Did you invent it as an excuse to bring me here?"

"No!" Yennefer protests. "It's real, I swear it!" She adjusts her hold on Tissaia, bringing a hand up to trace over her features. "And, not that I'd ever want you to be in danger, but I am somewhat grateful to have had the prod I needed to see you again."

"Hmmmm." Tissaia nods, unable to disagree with the sentiment. "Well, if it is Stregobor, as you suspect, then I cannot stay away for long. I have to expose him and he must be punished."

"Agreed," Yennefer says, her eyes falling to Tissaia's lips. "But not tonight."

"No." Tissaia smiles. "Not tonight."

"Good," Yennefer says, and kisses her, chasing all thoughts of Stregobor and assassination attempts from her mind.


End file.
